


Mineta being Mineta

by Bakugou_Is_Life



Category: BnHA
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Pervert Mineta Minoru, i will update tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life
Summary: Katsumi Bakugou, as well as many other girls in class 1A, have to deal with the vile pervert Mineta Minoru, but with the help of her bff, Eiko Kirishima, they manage to successfully punish him for his inappropriate behavior.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 36





	Mineta being Mineta

"Gee Bakugou, your ass is so squishy and big!" Mineta said as he groped Katsumi's behind.

"Get your fucking hands off me you pervert!" Katsumi said as she sparked explosions in her hand as a warning.

Mineta quickly scrambled away from her, screaming and running to safety. 

"What's going on Kat? I heard some commotion coming from you and it also sounded like Mineta was screaming- oh I know, did he try to touch you again? I know he has been messing with you a lot lately." Eiko said in a annoyed yet concerned tone. 

"Yeah he has. That damn bastard was touching me up- he was touching my butt!"

"Oh my, sorry to hear that." Eiko said as she cringed in disgust.

"Next time that grape juice pervert ever touches me again I will blow his ass up!"

"That's the spirit Kat. Your so ladylike and tough at the same time! That's why I admire you so much! I love that I am your friend, your so kick-ass!"

"Aww shut up Eiko, stop the flattering."

"No I really mean it!"

"Tck, yeah whatever."

"Bakugou."

"Yes?"

"Just know that you can count on me to help you kick that jerk's ass when he causes you any trouble again. I can bang the back of his his head to knock him out with my hardening quirk or I can even give him a good ol' head-but."

Katsumi chuckled and cracked a smile. "Thanks Kiri, I already know I can count on you. Your an amazing friend and your quirk is awesome, I don't know why you underestimate it."

"Oh I just feel like it isn't as cool or flashy as yours. Your quirk is way cooler than mine, yours makes mine look weak."

"Kirishima."

"Yes Kat."

"Don't say that, your quirk is amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Kat! Your so ladylike!" 

"No probs Kiri, I need to build up my friend's confidence in herself. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right!"

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it might not make sense, I substituted Kirishima's use of the word 'manly' to 'ladylike' since he is a girl in this story.


End file.
